Sonic lives in a pineapple
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Who lives in a pineapple not under the sea. I CANT HEAR YOU! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


once upon a time there waa a sonix who lives in puneailbe. not under tge sea becayse he couldnt swim you dope.

sonic got bed a wote. "good mirning woek!" sonic said with glee. then he proceeded to feed abd pet his pet, rails.

"good morning traaols", sonoc span at him. the stupid and primitive animal only could respond with a griah. tails was a fax, and woh ever heard of a talking foxa becayse.

SONIC WEBT OUTSISE AND TALK TO NAUGNAUGBOR. " HU SHADIW", HE SATS

"noooo, not here." Shadoe shoud a lak od worry. not only he not gappy with sohic being his naoubor, but he was along misable with the matter. He triee to live (and hopedully learn) in a life of peace. shawdw waa a simpl hesgehog. he would rve try to practive chaos contol, but the overactivr ans minic hedgehog was too bothersome..

"hey shaddiw.. hry shadiw.. hry sgad I w. hry shadiw..." sonic repeared in to get the balck hesghig to listen.

" Whag, you faker.! I heard you the first timr. please just leavr me alonhe."

" do you thin k we can finally have tgwt hang out after work yhwt we havd been talkimg abo it dor a while." sonic asked with a hoepfil tone.

" what fo yo think? " shawdow retorded.

" yea!! ... thanks shadow."

"what... nk... I didnt... errrrrrr. " shadoe studdered ehile upset.

sonic looked at a drawn on watch. " oh wait, I am going ti be late for work... see you later, sgadoq... abd aftre." shawdow looked even more, dissapoi b ted of sonic as sonic said this.

sonic was so fadt abd entuistic ehen it came to his, qoek. he was a fry cook, and cooked xhilidogs fir a living. wgich happened to be his favourite food. hr was proud to br a worker at the the oilly crabbot ( the nameof the family resurant). he also always git to see one of his best friends, shadow.

just thrn, he other best friend ebsed tge establisnemrnt. it was knuckknuckles. he lived beside shaodw, under a rock. the master emerals to br spedici.

"welcom to tge oily crabbot, may I takr you order." sgadow said in a monotime voice.

"uhhhh..."

" there is only one tging on the menu, abd you orse it e erytimr." shadow said impatientky.

" okay, I will gave one of thoae... not wait... two... no one... three? ... I said 1. " knucklrs wasnt the smartesst person, but hr was fun to ve arihnd. he and sonic gang out all the time. sometimes to catch chaos emeralds togrther, or even to vesite speed shoe world.

"wgarever".. shadiw groahed. " one chilidog".

"wah! "sonic basiallu did a spin attack tging about it. he made it in a flaah abs went over to knuckles tablr to give him the amzing chiligod.

"oh knuckles"

"whos that????" knucles said while teriorfied. "im too beefy to die"

" oh silly, its your bwst friend, so b 9c."

"sonic? 8 didnit ordef that.."

"no ita me" sonic revielled himself from under the table

"oh" knuckles said.. theu both tsrted laughing. sonic's laugh was starting ti get to sgadiw.

"eniugh!. knuclkes jyst eat the chilidog and grt iut. " shadiw grgrumpled

just then, thw noise stirred the person inside tge managers office.

" hey wahts thus all this rucasw!?!?!" vector that choodile shouted.

" shadow was just yelling st this custimer" sonix said innoswnrltly

" no no.. its all a misunderstanding." shadow started to sweet.

" how ares the custimers syppose to give me r gier money wheb tou are shouting ar them. niw if yiu dk t mind, I have some money to coint. " vector said quite angily. then he priceede tk go into his office sealed off form tge rest oc the world.

the day continued liek tgst. sonic was happy and contiyed to beomce happier as the day continued. shadwow grew more ansgry and eadgy as the day comtinue.

however befor tge end of the say, eggmab decided to attack. he was after sonix, in order to dexover theseceet llocations of the choss emeralds. omg. it seems lake and epic fight is about to break out at the oily crab.. who will win...

 **to be continued if there is over 10 favourites.**


End file.
